Rag Doll
by inuyasha-fan91
Summary: Inuyasha has just told his feeling for Kagome to Kikyo. A friendly hug goodbye can lead to one of biggest misunder standings of Kagome's life! Will she find out the truth before it is too late? Song-fic! Rated to be on the safe side.
1. Busted

A/N: Hey everyone!!!! I've had this idea buzzing in my head for weeks now so I thought what the hell, make an Inuyasha musical! I used Maroon 5 as a source for many of the songs in this fic and I hope their connections with Inuyasha make as much sense to you as they do for me. Here is my mega big disclaimer for the whole story!

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!! I DON'T, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR CHARAICTERS DIPICKED IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NONE!!!!

Well, know that we have that cleared up; I shall no longer babble and start the story!!!

* * *

"What is it Inuyasha? A demon?" Miroku asked and the sliver haired half demon sniffed the air.

"…I need to take a walk, I'll be back whenever." Inuyasha said over his shoulder as he sprinted into the forest.

"Don't do anything stupid Inuyasha; Kagome wouldn't be able to take it…" Miroku sighed as he watched the soul collector's hover above the trees.

* * *

'I know that scent, she's around here somewhere. I need to tell her. Before things go too far.'

"Are you looking for me Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo? We need to talk. I have something very important to say to you…"

"What is Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry Kikyo, I just can't… I'd be living a lie if I-…"

(A/N: This song is one of my favs and I think it fits this situation really well. Enjoy the musical styling of Rag doll by Maroon 5 redone by Inu-kun)

_How ya feelin?  
The day has had its way with both of us  
And no, I've gone out of my way  
But I'm not free  
From this pain I'm reelin  
I was a fool to think some day you would come around  
But no no no I'm not thinking that way  
Cause now I see _

You are not what you seem  
You are a mystery to me  
Sometimes I just wanna scream

I think you should just go away cause  
There's no necessity for you to stay and  
Next time you come around my way  
Forget it baby your not comin in!

How's your day been?  
Cause mine has taken strange and ugly turns  
But no no no I feel better today  
Cause I'm off my knees

You are not what you seem  
You are a mystery to me  
Sometimes I just wanna scream

I think you should just go away cause  
There's no necessity for you to stay and  
Next time you come around my way  
Forget it baby your not comin in

A heart made for a lot of sorrow  
No you cant come back tomorrow  
Shut my windows, lock my doors  
Cause my heart won't be your rag doll anymore  
Yeah....

I think you should just go away cause  
There's no necessity for you to stay and  
Next time you come around my way  
Forget it baby your not comin in

A heart made for a lot of sorrow  
No you cant come back tomorrow  
Shut my windows, lock my doors  
Cause my heart won't be your rag doll anymore  
whoa....  
Cause my heart won't be your Rag Doll anymore!

"Kikyo… I'm so sorry. I have finally figured it out. I love Kagome. I'm even planning on telling her tonight." Inuyasha said looking at his feet "Kikyo?"

"I… was wondering how long it would take for you to realize you cared for her. You always were thick headed Inuyasha… you have my blessing." Kikyo said with a faint smile "But, could I do one thing before I go?"

"Anything" Inuyasha said, relief written allover his face "What is it Kikyo?"

"Just a hug and kiss between parting friends." She said walking up to him and holing him a kind embrace "Hold onto her Inuyasha" she whispered as she kissed his cheek and floated away with her spirit demons.

"Good bye Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he turned around only to have his heart clench in shock.

"K-Kagome?!" He said his eyes wide in fear "Wait Kagome! This isn't want it seems! Please don't-" He stopped as she ran away from him in tears "… run away. Damnit!!!!! Kagome wait!!!!!"

* * *

'How could I be so stupid?! I thought he was finally opening up and I'm gone for two seconds and he allover Kikyo!!!!' Kagome thought to herself "Why do I have to love him!?!" she yelled to herself as she ran to gather her things by the camp.

"Lady Kagome?! What happened? Why are you crying? What did that idiot do this time?!" Miroku rambled in worry as his traveling friend rushed through camp getting some of her things.Miroku always was like a big brother to Kagome, and he was getting very tired of that idiot Inuyasha making her stress out all the time.

"I just need to go home for a day or two Miroku, I'll be _**sniff**_ fine, really." Kagome said not looking up as she packed her books. "Tell Sango and Shippo sorry I couldn't say bye to them. Thanks Miroku. _**sniff**_"

"I swear that idiot screws up at every turn" Miroku sighed as a red and silver streak rushed through the camp "Huh?"

* * *

"Kagome!!! I said wait damnit so listen to me!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her arm. "NO! You listen to me dog boy!"

(A/N: Yay!!! Another Maroon 5 song! Well actually I think all the songs I'm using are from Maroon 5… whatever! So here you go! This song is called Through With You! Enjoy all!)

_Can you see me  
Floating above your head  
As you lay in bed  
Thinking about everything  
That you did not do  
Cause saying I love you  
Has nothing to do with meaning it _

And I don't trust you  
Cause every time you're here  
Your intentions are unclear  
I spend every hour waiting for a phone call  
That I know will never come  
I used to think you were the one  
Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all

You ain't ever coming back to me  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
You take my hand just to give it back  
No other lover has ever done that

Do you remember  
The way we used to melt  
Do you remember how it felt  
When I touched you  
Oh cause I remember very well

And how long has it been  
Since someone you let in  
Has given what I gave to you

And at night when you sleep  
Do you dream I would be there  
Just for a minute or two do you?

You ain't ever coming back to me  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
You take my hand just to give it back  
No other lover has ever done that

Heartache heartache I just have so much  
A simple love with a complex touch  
There is nothing you can say or do  
I called to let you know I'm through with you!!!

"SIT BOY!!!! Leave me alone!!!!" She yelled as she jumped down the well.

"Damn… I just can't win can I?" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he spit out some dirt and started to walk back to camp…. Very, very slowly.

* * *

A/N: So!?!? What do you think?!! I have almost the whole story figured out but, hey! Who knows! I might go in a totally different direction! Anyway, I'd really like some input! Thankies!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. It's not my fault!

A/N: I answer the people! Here is the brand new chappie of Rag Doll!!!!! This is the part where I answer reviews:

Banana Rum: First review!!!! I'm glad you like how I depicted Kikyo! I had already done a story where she goes all pissed off and tries to kill Kagome so I thought change was in order! And the songs do fit really well ne?

Kikyo-the-Walnut: I'm superty glad you like it! I laughed when I thought up an Inuyasha Musical. ::Thinks of Inuyasha dancing in tights:: ::shudder:: Almost creepy!

Priestess-Taisho: I'm glad you like the music too! I think Kikyo just wanted a hug and kiss goodbye. Like I said, I didn't want her to be evil in this one.

BitterRose: Glad you like it!

Cute Miko: ::sigh:: I know how you feel. The mishaps these people go through…

Thanks again to everyone who updated! Ok, on with the show!!!!

* * *

"Inuyasha, you never cease to amaze me. I thought you were finally starting to open up and then you pull a stunt like this! ...baka."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up Miroku?" Inuyasha said rubbing his hands over his eyes.

Miroku crossed his arms over his chest with and irritated look on his face. 'I'm a monk… I'm a monk… I'm a monk… I adore all things, no matter how stupid. ::sigh:: Kami will forgive me for this one.'

::**_WHACK!!!_**::

"OW!!! WHAT THE HELL MIROKU!!!!!! I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as the young monk set his staff back next to him.

"Then tell me what happened Inuyasha because apparently I don't understand!" Miroku said with an exhausted sigh.

"Fine! So… and I was… um…" Inuyasha supposedly started.

"INUYASHA!"

"Ok!Ok! So… I finally realized I l-… care about Kagome."

"Oh yes that explains everything."

"Oi! You gonna listen or what?!!"

"Continue."

"So… I realize it and so I feel like I'm still obligated to Kikyo. So I went to see her today."

"Ok, you went while the girls and Shippo were out though. It's a little sneaky ne?"

"Well, I didn't want her to over hear me talking to Kikyo. I want to tell her at the right time ok!? Anyway so I saw Kikyo and told her… I was tired having my heart being torn by the two people I care for most. She understood our time of loving each other had passed… she even said she was wondering how much longer it would take for me to realize we can't be together. So… she left."

"But that doesn't explain Kagome-"

"I'm getting to that! Anyway, before she left, Kikyo gave me a hug and kiss goodbye. And, **of course**, Kagome saw and ran off before letting me explain! A crater by the well would second my story."

"Hmmm… I see you predicament." Miroku said closing his eyes. "Apologize."

"_**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"**_

"You heard me."

"Why should I apologize!?!? I didn't do anything wrong!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Just see how she reacts. You never apologize! She'll be so shocked, she'll know you care and come back with a whole new point of view for how you feel! It's fool proof!" Miroku said with a smile on his face. "Who knows, you might even get a kiss out of it!"

"Shut up lecher!" Inuyasha said blushing "but I do see how this might work. I'll give it a shot."

"Good."

"Hey where are Sango and Shippo? They weren't with Kagome when she found me with Kikyo."

"They came back saying Kagome ran off when they were in the village and asked me to keep an eye out for her. I believe they are with Kaede right now."

"Oh ok" Inuyasha said closing his eyes '… it's almost nightfall. I'll go to Kagome's in the morning'

* * *

"Miroku, didn't Kagome come back yet? It's very late!" Sango said worried.

"Yeah! We thought she would be back by now!" Shippo said sniffing the air for traces of his adopted mother "::GASP:: INUYASHA!!!! What did you do to Kagome!?!" Shippo yelled launching himself to the resting Inuyasha.

"OI! What the hell runt! Get off me!!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to yank the fox child off his hair "OI! I said get off!!!!"

"What did you do to Kagome!?"

"What are you talking about!?!"

"I can smell tears!!! Kagome was crying which means you did something you baka so what did you do!?!?!"

"…"

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?"

"Shut up runt!!!" Inuyasha said throwing Shippo off him "Miroku clue them in! I don't feel like talking" Inuyasha said leaning against the tree he was sleeping in.

* * *

"Oh… So Inuyasha really didn't do anything?" Shippo said with a shocked look on his face "Well that's a first."

::**_WACK_**::

"OI! You shut up!" Inuyasha said, his eyebrow twitching.

"OW!!!" Shippo squeaked holding his head.

"So what are you going to do Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Keh, I have a plan if that's what you asking, but I wont start it until tomaorrow."

"Inuyasha has a plan? Kami help Kagome." Shippo muttered under his breath.

"You say something runt?!"

"No!"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

A/N: Tada!!!! So did you like it? I'm sorry there's no song in this chappie but I made it long to make up for it (longer anyway) but I promise there will be a song in the next chappie! Please review! No! I command you to review!!!!! ok Jaa ne!!

-Taylor


End file.
